


Hot Blooded Math

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Body Calligraphy, Chocolate, Community: n3rs_commentfic, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Memorial fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie tries to save an idea, and the sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Blooded Math

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clwilson2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/gifts).



> Prompt: The Chocolate body paint had seemed like a good idea, but the clean up was a nightmare.
> 
> I found out that clwilson2006 passed away last week. This was one of her old prompts from n3rs_commentfic.

"I told you you should have put down an extra sheet."

Charlie did his best to lick the pool of chocolate from the small of Colby's back. It had been a thought on knot theory until it began to melt. The rest of the idea was running down his sides onto the bed. "Hold still or it's only going to get worse."

Charlie took a long lick up his side trying to catch the drips. Colby giggled and started to roll over. "Hold still."

"You know my sides are ticklish." Colby looked over his shoulder. "You have chocolate all over your face."

"You have chocolate all over your back."

"I think both of those things are your fault."

"You're the one with body temperature .8 degrees above average."

Colby sat up and grabbed Charlie. "What can I say, I'm hot blooded."

"The sheets-"

"Are a complete write off." He ran his tongue across Charlie's lips. "I'll buy us a new set and we'll keep these for the next time you get inspired by chocolate."

"Next time we'll wait for a cooler day in winter."


End file.
